


Screw the Prime Directive

by drswriting



Category: Into Darkness, Star Trek
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop, some kissing too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drswriting/pseuds/drswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a commission for a friend:</p><p>After Kirk saves Spock from the planet with the erupting volcano in the beginning of Into Darkness, they have a "oh-my-god-I'm-so-glad-you're-alive" moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw the Prime Directive

“Spock!” Kirk sprinted through the door to the transport bay, Dr. McCoy just behind him. “Spock! Are you okay?” Kirk had a relieved grin slowly forming. It was good to see his first officer back on board.

“Captain, you violated the prime directive - ” Spock began, and was cut off by Kirk hugging him tightly. McCoy cleared his throat while Spock’s ears turned a light shade of green. 

“You have no idea how glad I am to see you,” Kirk told him quietly, pulling back. The half Vulcan let out a resigned sigh. “Bones, we’re good here,” the captain said, giving the doctor a significant look. McCoy threw up his hands as he walked out the door.

“I’ll be in the sick bay if you need me,” he called flatly. As he retreated out of the room, he grumbled about “Vulcans” and “couples” and “dammit Jim”. Kirk watched him go with a bark-like laugh.

“Jim,” Spock started in worried tones. “They saw our ship.” There was a deep furrow between his brows. Despite Kirk’s close proximity, he was steadfastly maintaining a professional conversation. Touching so frequently and publicly was still very new to him – he and Kirk hadn’t really ventured into this… relationship very long ago. Despite that, Kirk was very understanding.

Kirk took a step away from Spock, feeling frustrated now. “What should I have done? Let you die?” he asked, voice underlain with pain. “Spock, you know I couldn’t do that. No more than I could… shoot you right now.” He reached a tentative hand up to brush across Spock’s cheek. This was all new to him still. He’d had sex with other guys, sure. Especially during his time at the academy. But he’d never been in a relationship with one. And of course, never a Vulcan. There were still so many things he didn’t know.

“I am not suggesting that you should have nor am I implying that I am not grateful. But we have a prime directive to follow and a code of conduct to uphold.” Spock told him gently. The touch to his cheek raised more green coloring there. “I am, as ever, most glad to be here with you.” he said, meeting Kirk’s eyes. 

Kirk leaned forward again, until their faces were just inches apart. They hadn’t even – they hadn’t kissed yet. Kirk was always so careful and had no problem taking things slow with Spock. Sure, it was frustrating at times, but… “Spock,” he murmured. “You know, right? You… You know that I – I really – care about you?” He just couldn’t bring himself to say it just yet. He was scared. Scared of screwing things up, the way he had a knack of doing before long.

“Affirmative,” Spock replied just as softly, eyes now locked on Kirk’s full lips. They were so close. Spock had never experienced this before. He had never felt the stirrings of human “love”. Of what could be a Vulcan bond. Kirk closed the distance between them, ever so slowly. Until finally, they stood, lips just barely brushing with each breath. Kirk met Spock’s eyes and pressed forward, sealing their mouths together for the first time. 

Spock’s eyelids fluttered closed and he tentatively placed a hand on Kirk’s shoulder. Jim watched this for the space of a moment before allowing his own eyes to slide shut as well. And suddenly, he felt elation that was not his own. A deep, warm sensation spread through Kirk, with excitement bubbling just behind it. He pulled back with a gasp, eyes wide. Spock’s entire face was light green, eyes just as wide. 

“I – I am – I apologize. I was – unprepared. I may have – may have accidentally shared telepathically,” he stuttered, looking somewhat horrified. “Usually, Vulcans need to touch specific nerve points in the face to achieve a mild meld – but then I have never bonded – I mean to say – I have never encountered – never had a relationship such as this.” 

Kirk grabbed hold of Spock’s face and kissed him hard. An explosion of colors, of sensations appeared behind Kirk’s eyes. His hands ventured into Spock’s hair, gripping at his scalp. When he pulled back, his breathing was ragged. “You stupid, pointy-eared bastard. Don’t know you? I love you.” he said, voice deep with emotion. Spock’s eyes were still closed and he nodded just as breathlessly. Kirk returned to kissing him passionately. It was amazing, the way that Spock seemed unable to keep his emotions – both human and Vulcan – from spilling over. There was an enormous amount of happiness, too. It was like the best shot of whiskey Kirk had ever had. It constantly warmed and energized him. He always wanted to be able to make Spock feel this way. The kiss turned deep, Jim’s tongue exploring just past Spock’s lips and he nipped gently.

The sound of Jim’s communicator beeping made them both jump. Kirk kept his face inches from Spock’s as he flipped it open. “Yes?” he asked, voice still low. 

“Captain, we need you up here on the bridge,” Sulu said, voice professional but amused. 

“Yeah, fine, I’ll be there.” He clicked his communicator shut and grumbled. “Bones went and told the crew…” With a sigh, he pressed his forehead to Spock’s feeling somewhat stubborn. “What do you suppose they’d do if we just went back to my room…?” he asked with a crooked grin.

“That would be illogical and – not beneficial to the crew or the ship. However, it does not mean I would be adverse to the idea…” he replied. Kirk kissed him once more; sweetly this time. Then he bounded off towards the door.

“We’re going to pick this up later,” he said, pointing at Spock. His first officer nodded with a slight smile and Kirk took off for the bridge, laughing loudly. 

Spock remained standing in the transport bay for another moment or two longer, allowing his blush to fade – or at least become significantly less noticeable. He took a deep breath and let it out again with a small shake of his head. “Humans,” he murmured with a far away look and the same smile still present on his face.


End file.
